1. Field of the Invention
The present invention consists of a magnetic page marker which applied to books or notebooks, allows to place the marker on the page without opening the clips formed by its laminar walls where there are magnetic means with a cover for each of them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bookmarks, also called markers, is very well known to identify a book or notebook page where the reader has stopped reading, and where he wishes to come back later readily.
The simplest conventional bookmarks are elongated laminar sheets placed between the page intended to mark and the immediately prior or next one, so that it is held between both pages and with one of its ends projecting out from the set of pages, once the book or notebook has been closed.
This type of bookmark present numerous disadvantages. One of them is that, if several pages are intended to be marked by using several bookmarks, upon closing the book, the bookmarks will remain overlapped, marking the access to the different marked pages difficult.
Another disadvantage is that, as the bookmark is held by the pages by binding it, upon opening the book, it usually drops.
Australia Patent No. AU-A-47866/90 refers to a bookmark made of two magnetic elements whose respective supports are joined by a flexible means. The latter has the disadvantage of complicating the operation of placing it on the page because, until the magnetic elements stay well opposite each other, the bookmark is not fixed and may drop from the reader's hands.
South Africa Patent No. 95/8805 refers to a bookmark consisting of a pair of pieces, each of them provided with the respective magnetic elements and joined by a hinge, so that the book page lies between both pieces. In this case, the hinge is indispensable because, if a marker were placed closed (with its magnetic elements in contact), the book page would meet resistance to penetrate.
One of these difficulties may be due to a very thin page which cannot separate the magnetic elements in order to penetrate between them. The other difficulty that occurs is that the page edge impinges against the prominent edges of the magnetic means.